The Secret Life of Um
by asthought
Summary: What really happened when the Knave tries to give Um his affections. Very very naughty. "This dream was not about rules. Even if she was meant to be Alice here she wasn't the "right" Alice, the caterpillar had said so. For a little while she would be Um"


"You. Are. Beautiful" said the darkly dressed Knave. He pressed against her a little harder, the hand on her shoulder sliding to her neck then gently cupping her cheek, caressing. No one had ever dared to touch her so. Romance was all courtship and rituals and warm scones and rapidly cooling tea. She detested the endless tea parties and walks in the garden. She detested the formalities that were her world. For all it's dangers and fears this dream was something amazing, in more ways than one. She found herself leaning into his hand and wishing she was the right size. She slid down the wall a little, her body molding itself to his, giving them equal height.

The knave leaned in closer, his forehead against hers, his free hand wrapping itself into her hair. This dream was not about rules. Even if she was meant to be Alice here she wasn't the "right" Alice, the caterpillar had said so. She didn't have to be a _proper_ Alice, a good Alice with huffy standards. Just for a little while she was going to escape from being Alice and be Um instead. What would Um do?

His lips where by her ear now, his gloved hand ever so gently on her throat. His breath caressed her hair.

"Um? Walk with, me in the garden?"

Oh she was so sick of walking carefully in gardens. Um wouldn't be the sort to go for a polite walk in the garden. Um would, um would, what? One of her hands trailed itself over a door knob. She smiled, her lips moving across his cheek.

"No," she whispered into his hair. The caressing hand over her throat clenched, he pulled her hair hard so that she winced, pulling her head back. Somehow that turned her on a little more. He was the bad guy after all, shouldn't forget that. His expression was hard to read. Disappointment, rejection and anger certainly, but something else as well?

His hand tightened some more then he let her go and stepped back. He gaze said it all. Vulnerability, loneliness. She really hadn't expected that. He turned to stalk away.

"I have a better idea," she said, pulling him back to her. She held his face ever so gently and kissed him, warm strawberry lips to his pale cold mouth. The kiss intensified beyond everything she had known before, tongues gliding over each other, neither coming up for air but sharing the same breath. Her hands wound themselves through his hair. His fingers moved through her locks.

She reached down behind her and opened the door. They fell through but did not break the kiss. The Knave kicked it closed and moved his attention downwards to her neck, kissing and biting and sucking, his hands moving over her breasts, stroking them through the fabric, finding a nipple and twirling it ever so delightfully. Alice had experimented with her body in the past but had never managed to produce the electrifying sensations the Knave could create with a simple caress. He pulled the red dress down a little and swirled his tongue around a nipple. She arched into the sensation with a whimper and she felt his smile on her breast. He sucked and twirled the other nipple and she felt his warm gloved hand glide up her thigh. She wore no underwear beneath the dress, her size making it impossible to have hastily borrowed some and the Knave breathed in sharply when he discovered this for himself.

He redoubled his efforts on her breasts and gently pushed her thighs apart as she moaned and arched upwards, wanting to ask for it not to stop, for more, but she could not find the worlds. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. His finger glided into her, twisted slowly, moved out a little then in again, each time a little further, a little harder and she opened her eyes. He was looking right at her, his expression so intense that all she could think of was to sit up a little and kiss him, to make him stop looking at her like that. He pulled his hand away, the delicious fullness, the hardness she had felt was gone.

"No," she begged into his mouth. His tongue delved into her mouth and he pushed two fingers into her as far as they would go, twisting his hand a little from side to side, his thumb pushing down gently on her clitoris. She wanted to scream in pleasure, somehow release the intensity but his mouth muffled the sound as his hand moved inside her and against her, fingers and thumb in just the right places. He pushed her to the brink of orgasm and over it. In her all her years of self experimentation shed never experienced anything like it.

To her dismay he did not stop but overwhelmed her with another orgasm and she realised that he now had three fingers inside of her. His mouth still held hers captive. He did not stop. She wanted to fight back, to make him feel this way, this intensity of unrelenting pleasure. Her hands moved their way down his body till she felt the hardness within his pants. Her caress elicited a shudder from him and a redoubling of his efforts. Through the haze of pleasure she somehow unbuttoned his pants and ever so gently delved inside. His shaft was throbbingly hard yet at the same time soft and smooth as satin.

She caressed it, feeling it's form, holding it gently with her hand, cupping it, pushing gently against it, trailing her fingers up and down the length of it and swirling her palm over the tip. As she crested the wave of the organism she sat up, pushing the Knave to the floor and placed a gentle kiss upon his cock. It was his turn to groan.

She flicked her tongue out across the tip of his shaft and the Knave made to sit, but she pushed him down, unfinished. She licked from the base of his shaft to the top then down again on the other side, lingering at the head. She made to do so again but this time just let her warm breath envelope him and he quivered. She placed her lips over the head of his shaft ever so gently and swirled her tongue. He bucked upwards and she pulled away, repeating it all over again before swooping down on him, till her mouth found the base of him and she sucked as she drew upwards. She swooped deep again and swirled her tongue around him for a moment before pulling upwards again, scraping her teeth ever so gently. Once more, but this time she sucked all the way down his shaft and stayed there and he bucked against her pulsating tongue.

"I'm going to-"

_Come_, she thought as a salty tang filled her mouth and she swallowed it.

"oh-"

_God_, she thought as she swallowed for the second time and pulled away, smiling at him, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. He reached down and pulled her towards him. They kissed greedily and did it _all_ again. Um had never had so much fun.

Afterwards they helped dress each other, fix each others disheveled appearances as best they could. Consequences were for another day. She hoped that her dream lasted long enough for another encounter with the Knave.

He flashed her an electrifying smile before carefully setting his expression to something more grim. She giggled at it and for a moment and so did he stealing one last kiss before exiting the room, hands touching but not held.

From the window seat the Duchess with huge ears carefully placed her cup of tea down on its saucer with her shaking hand. She had not dared to move a muscle while the two were in her rooms.

"Well I never!" she said.


End file.
